


The Perfect Moment

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Shauna wants the perfect moment to ask Serena for a date.  Just a little ficlet written for femslashficlets for the prompt "date."  With inspiration from my favorite love song, Perfekt by Die Ärzte.





	The Perfect Moment

Shauna paced back and forth on the grass in the park and tried to picture it. Her first date with Serena. They would both wear beautiful dresses, and have an elegant dinner. Shauna would know exactly what to say and would be totally sophisticated. There would be candles and maybe even some wine. She could even bring Serena roses.

"I'll show her I'm grown up now," said Shauna to herself, trying to make herself feel more confident. "That I'm not some little kid with a crush, not anymore. I'll know exactly how to talk to her so that she'll know how I feel. I just have to get up the nerve to ask her."

Shauna then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked up to see Serena. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Serena asked. "Is this an important conversation with your invisible friend?"

'Well, so much for sophistication,' Shauna thought to herself with a sigh. Struggling to get the words out, she asked, "Would you like have to dinner with me?"

Serena looked puzzled. "Didn't we just have dinner together last night? And the night before too? With Tierno and Professor Sycamore?"

Shauna had thought of several ways this could turn out to be disastrous, but it had not occurred to her that Serena might not get what she meant. Her silence must have said something, though, because Serena's eyes widened.

"You mean, like a date?" 

"Yes," said Shauna in a very small voice, her hands trembling and her stomach hurting. 

Serena was about to answer when Shauna heard a strange rumbling noise and smelled a very bad odor. "Shauna," Serena yelled. "There are a couple of Glooms behind you."

Shauna turned to look, and suddenly an Oddish burrowed out from under her feet, showering her in dirt. She slipped in the grass, or at least she hoped it was grass and not another Oddish, and fell almost on top of the Glooms. They made indignant noises and pushed her away. Shauna struggled to her feet.

"Is that your baby?" she asked them. "I'm so sorry." Nobody seemed injured, but she was sure the Pokemon were giving her dirty looks, even though she couldn't see their eyes. "I didn't mean to step on him. I didn't even see him there. Or, um, her." She was trying to remember if there was a way to tell a male Oddish from a female one when finally the Pokemon left, still sounding angry.

Shauna turned back to Serena, her face hot.

"I did mean a date," she said forlornly. "I thought maybe if I offered to take you to a nice restaurant you'd take me more seriously," said Shauna. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Serena shook her head. "I always take you seriously," she said. "But you don't have to take me to some classy place. We could just have a picnic with our Pokemon or something nice like that."

Shauna tried to smile. "I think I wanted something a little more private and romantic than that."

"Great!" said Serena. "But please, don't ever think you have to impress me. I'd hug you right now but--"

"But I'm covered in dirt and Gloom spit?"

"Right."

Shauna laughed, and realized that she never had to worry about making the perfect moment with Serena.


End file.
